


Just Relax

by scatteredlettuce



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aggressive making out, Based of Misha collins TSA America shorts, But nice aggressive, Flirting, I Tried, M/M, Picking Up, Some good shit, but not really, gayyyyy, hopefully, pat down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7773406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatteredlettuce/pseuds/scatteredlettuce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean goes to visit his brother Sam through plane, while going through the metal detector his belt buckle sets off the alarm, Ruby is assigned as his pat down officer but Dean really doesn't wanna get patted down by a petite demon. Cas is now his pat down officer and sweet jesus does he enjoy that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Relax

How'd he get into this situation. Dean was pinned against the "private pat down" room wall, aggressively making out with "Castiel Novak." One of checkers at the airport.

It all started when went out to visit his brother Sam for the holidays, while waiting in line for the metal detector he met Lisa Braden. A small town girl from Ohio who went out to visit her parents. Of course he flirted, Dean was Dean. But when he walked through the metal detector, things changed for the better. His belt buckle sets off the alarm and he was asked to step aside by a scary women named Ruby. When she walked over to pat him down he shifted away and blurted out "I'm not comfortable..with this?" Dean had to do something, he didn't want to die by the hands of a petite demon. She rolled her eyes.

"Male Pat Down!" She yelled out and walked away to check out one of girls.

"Coming." Dean turns over and stops breathing.

"Sweet jesus," He says under his breath. "I'm not gonna make it outta this alive." 

"Hello I'm Castiel, I'll be your "pat downer." I'll say the places I'll touch before I touch them and use the back of my hands for..sensitive areas." He spoke with a somewhat gruff but soft voice. 

"Uh hi I'm Dean but woah..right here, in the middle of an airport." Dean questioned, he wasn't gonna get a hard on in an airport.

Castiel looked unamused for a second before calling out, "Private pat down!" And motioned Dean to the room labeled "PRIVATE"

"What is this?" Dean questions when he's walking into the room. 

Instead of answering Cas just replys, "Take a seat." And leaves the bright room.

Dean looks around for a moment and takes a seat near the back wall, the lights go dim suddenly and he shoots up. He sees Cas enter the room with a small smile. "What's going on?" Dean questions. 

"Well this is the private pat down room Dean, it's where I give you your pat down, privately." Cas pulls a beer from a cooler that Dean didn't even know was there and gave it to him.

"Uh..right?" Dean sets the beer down on the ground because he's very confused about all of this.

Cas senses his confusion and gives him a soft smIle, "There's nothing to worry about, I'll be doing simple regulations. Patting down your chest, back, sides, legs and using two fingers in the waistband of your jeans. Nothing to worry 'bout" Cas reassures again.

"O-Oh..okay?" Dean isn't complaining about having a hot guy pat him down but..airport, hes in an airport. What?

Cas motions for Dean to sit down and begins the pat down, "I'm going to start the pat down." He says softly. He goes behind Dean to move down his shoulders to his arms. "Someone works out." He reappears in front of Dean again with a smirk. 

"Yea..I guess you could say that." Dean gives a half smile and stands up at Castiels command. Cas moves towards him to pat down his back, they're both face to face and Cas is a little shorter then him. 

"I'm going to pat down your back now, going into your buttocks." Cas seems so serious.

Dean just nods and tenses when he feels the strong hands on his ass. They stay there for a second longer then they should and move to his sides. "Who are you visiting?" Cas questions.

"My brother. He lives in California, he works as a lawyer." 

"Mm," Cas grunts in approval. "You must be proud." His hands are still slowly going down Deans sides.

"Y-Yea, you bet I am. Home life was hard so I'm glad he got to live a good life." 

"What do you mean? I'm going to pat down your chest now."

Dean nods and carries on the conversation, "Well my dad was always rough on us but I always stuck up for Sammy, even went to bed once with a broken nose." He chuckled out.

"So brave." Cas says, still trailing down his chest.

"I guess you could say that," Dean laughs as he watches Cas sink to his knees. 

"Gonna pat down your legs now but what do you do?"

"Oh me? I just own a car auto body shop. Nothin' special."

Cas rises to feet again and replys with, "It must be special in its own way, I mean, the owner is you." Cas smiles while looking in Deans eyes. 

Was he flirting? "Yea, well this place must be pretty special too since it has you." Dean said with a wink. 

Cas smirked and started pulling at Dean's belt buckle, took the two straps from the belt and pulled it towards him. Dean let out a subtle groan when their hips barely brushed past each other. "Gonna put the two fingers in your waist band." Cas said, still looking at Dean.

"Mm, okay." Dean licked his lips.

They stared at each other for moment with obvious want in their eyes and Dean grabbed Cas's arms to pull him into a kiss. Cas immediately kissed back and groaned. Dean snaked his arms around his neck, Cas hooked his arms under Deans thighs and pulled him up. Dean wrapped his legs around Castiels torso and pushed into his stomach, letting out a moan. Cas laid Deans back against a wall as they pushed into the kiss more. Cas stopped, looked at him and smirked, "All clear!" He yells out and drops Dean. The lights come back on as Cas starts walking out the door.

'That motherfucker.' Dean smirks and thinks to himself. He watches Cas leave the room and sees a note taped on the door.

'Call me - Cas' The note has his number scribbled below. 

Dean walks out, rebuckling his belt and straightening out his shirt. He realizes he missed his flight but it was so worth it, Dean looks over at Cas who's leaning against the wall to check the passangers tickets. Cas looks up and winks. Dean smiles and walks away. He looks at the number once more, he was gonna do way more then just call him.


End file.
